The Sweetest Goodbye
by MrzJokers
Summary: Zander found his love, and this mate of his life. Only problem was that she never did want to stay within his arms. She always moved after he caught her, but he could never collar the poor vixen. Why? Because he knew caging her would only end their game of passion, pain, and pleasure. There's always a twist of plot with the young female, but the real question is,Did she really love


Secrets a like… none other…

Your tongue is sweet,

Of an, even heart beat.

Your voice is slick,

Like soft fresh velvet...

If I close my eyes?

If I listen with bliss,

what is the outcome,

of my ignorance?

I have played the fool.

In addition, watched her fall.

Screw the bs,

It's typo or cam. -.-

Identity

Authorities

Oblige

Short story.

His eyes snapped open without the feeling of the vixens' warmth and companionship, a low dark growl quivers against his lips. The bitch done it again. He laid there in the large empty king size bed flickering his long thick black tail with agitation. Why did he let her go; he knew she would do some bullshit like this. Closing his dark grey eyes he turned upon his left side and notice that her white button down schoolgirl shirt was missing, but the rest of her slacks, panties, bra, shoes, legwarmers, and fingerless gloves were left behind.

_*Rather Odd Bunny I would say.*_

He chuckled softly to himself before shaking his head and getting up from the laziness that was slowly fading away. Stalking towards the bathroom door he felt a bit off from last night's ran de vu with the velvet little appetite. Stretching his tall 6'2 frame scratching the scalp of his mid-back length black hair, he stared at his pale features and smoky dark circles around his darken grey eyes and pierced nose. He would admit that his fangs were growing a bit on the large side of his bottom lip, which gave him satisfaction of knowing he left marks upon her soft, sexy, exotic, ebony skin. Just thinking this caused him to get a sudden erection.

Damn the bitch.

The tempting kinky, little whore.

Hopping into a cold shower he reflected upon their night of last night, were the moon never shined brighter. He soon slowly found himself already washed and dress, within his music room where he held his guitar and was already making up lyrics of their love.

_**Where you are seems to be  
As far as an eternity  
Outstretched arms open hearts  
and if it never ends then when do we start?  
I'll never leave you behind  
Or treat you unkind  
I know you understand  
And with a tear in my eye  
Give me the sweetest goodbye  
That I ever did receive**_

He felt the heat rise within his chest as each word, but his dick would harden as he thought of the nights between the years he has been chasing after her. Like the time in Paris along the streams of the land, or that time in California along the Hollywood signs and the best places they could sneak into. The way her skin felt when she was over sexed and could not possible take another thrust; yet he always pushed her over her limit. On the other hand, her thick lips would frown out when she had to beg for what she needed and wanted from him. Occasionally that would lead to biting and we all know who would win in that fight.

_**Pushing forward and arching back  
Bring me closer to heart attack  
Say goodbye and just fly away  
When you comeback  
I have some things to say**_

_*Instant flash back time*_

"_Ahhhhh. Ahaha… nnnaaahh!" _

_That's it Princess, moan for me. More… Nnn… more. _

_ Zander growled, with love into the ear of the ebony vixen below his thrusting pelvic and her quivering body. Her dull red cat like eyes crossed with please as he rode her from behind smacking her ass with flaming red marks left behind in the passion. This only drove her thrill to rock and arch into his pleasuring length. Her thick pouty lips formed O's before switching to her bottom lip being bitten under the pleasure of his cock. _

_Who am I?_

_**How does it feel to know you never have to be alone  
when you get home?  
There must be someplace here that only you and I could go  
So I can show you how I  
**_

He held unto her thickly shaped hips in the mount of his pleasure digging his nails into her soft tender skin causing a low whimper to escape her parted lips.

_"Da...Daddy…"_

The way her small voice echoed against his eardrums caressed him to be more aggressive with his poundings. Letting his right hand slide up the slick slide of her back until his hands felt the soft velvetiness' of her hair and yanked it back into his thrusts. Low curses escaped and growls and pants echoed louder as she continued to reach her climax. Her heart beat exhilarating until she believed it skipped more than one beat.

Louder.

He growled, and smacks her ass pulling at her cheeks, digging his nails into her flesh, to get and reaction for him. Thrusting his hips at a faster pace, leaning over to sink his fangs into the soft lushness of her neck.

_daddy…Daddy…DADDY!_

_**Dream away everyday  
Try so hard to disregard  
The rhythm of the rain that drops  
And coincides with the beating of my heart**_

"Tell me you will never leave me."

He mumbled playing with the ends of her hair as she lay upon his chest catching her breath. Her light thin tail lightly traced upon his skin as a low murr erupted from her.

_"Only if you promise to un-handcuff me so I can sleep better." _

Zander knew the risk of letting the vixen go, but her words sounded so secure, so safe that he did not think twice about it. Reaching into his dresser side he pulled the keys and un-cuffed her. She lightly pressed her cheek against his as she yawned and nuzzled closer for warmth. Maybe this time, things would be different. _*Maybe she will stay; maybe… just maybe I tame her.*_He thought in and naive way. Yet most of the time it ended like this.

She would give him a great night to remember along with the rest of their nights as before, but up, and leave when he was good, and sleep. The vixen knew him like the back of her hand. Could make him do and say things he would never normally do. She was his kryptonite. A power that only she held and she knew it too.

_ ~: End of flashback: ~ _

_**Pushing forward and arching back  
Bring me closer to heart attack  
Say goodbye and just fly away  
When you comeback  
I have some things to say**_

Zander took his time after writing down the lyrics of the song to walk down the stairs into his kitchen and eat something. The emotions running wildly within his mind; and he grew deeper and deeper within depression. Why didn't the vixen ever stay with him long enough for him to claim her as his? Sure he has tatted himself upon her body countless of times, but he was getting tired of the games. They were getting to old for the bullshit, and he was only 150 years old. Still so young!

What he saw was a shocking and interesting sight. At first, he thought it was a figment of his imagination, but upon hearing her low hums to the recent song, he just sung he was defiantly sure that it was girl. The sun rose high enough to cascade light upon her fair toned skin, and brighten her light brown hair. With her back turn to him, but her feet floating above the air he knew all too well of it being the real her. The only thing that pondered his mind was. Why?

_**How does it feel to know you never have to be alone  
when you get home?  
There must be some place here that only you and I could go  
so I can show you how I feel**_

You stayed. ?

"_Well ya… I told ya, you un-cuff me. I'll stay_."

Nevertheless, you never stay.

"_Would you like me to leave? I mean I find that rather contradicting. First you tell me to stay now you're like, "But you ne-" _

Shut up and c'mere.

_"Well not if you're going to have that attitude with me." _

Zander growled appearing before her with his hands upon her wrist and him glaring down upon her small figure. Her large amber-red eyes stared at him with shock and thrill, as she bit her bottom lip anticipating on what he would do next. Zander stared down at her what seemed like years, before leaning down to roughly place his lips upon hers. Everything felt right. Everything was right.

_*Fast forwards 40 minutes in time*_

I am telling you. We would make a clean get away with the cash with your stealth and my broad power.

"_Ahaha…and I suppose we just run off together and create a life together?" _

Zanders' head laid within her lap as they sat upon the bed that over looked the outside land while the sun barely rose to mid 12. She smiled and leaned over him with her famous innocent grin that got them into this mess. He laced his fingers within her and stares up at her with a love lust sign. She nervously looked away.

_"What are you staring at?" _

Zander smirked and gently brought her wrist to his lips murring softly against her wrist with love and affection.

Your beauty.

She blushed and shook her head. What beauty could he possibly see in her? Why did he go through so much just to be by her side? Did he even know her name after all these years?

"_Do you know my name?"_

Zander looked up at her in surprise. In fact, he never did know her name. That was a major reason why he chased after her as well.

No… I don't.

She smiled and tilted her head to the side. Her tail curled with pleasure as she readied herself with telling a person who she was after 50 long years of being a no body.

_I was once called Jaylen Amberlyn Goodcard. This brings me to my classified nickname... _

__Lady Jaguar.

"_Correct my main brotha man."_

However, why… Why choose this lifestyle?

_"Cos I wanted to get away; Find my own placed within this world." _

__Why didn't you let me go with you?

"_Because you're never suppose to trust males; nor females at that. You should know this Zander." _

Zander pondered and thought before shaking his head, this female was crazy, but she spoke of the truth. Jaylen smiled softly at her pondering lover and leaned down to softly place her lips upon his.

"_Come let us sleep love. We have a busy day tomorrow."_

Moreover, Zander did, after spending all day within her arms; he finally fell asleep with her in his. Indeed, it was a rather fine way, to end a rather wonderful day.

When Jaylen thought Zander to be asleep, she slowly moved from within his arms picking up her clothes and writing him a many goodbye note. It is not that she did not love the male, but it was that she could not bear to handle to see him be crushed, by her being herself. Kissing his pale cheek and watched him sleep for a moment before a car pulled up outside the house. It of course being pitch black and tinted windows, Jaylen took the quietest way out; the second story window. This was nothing for her, since she jumped from higher windows and places before. Quickly running towards the car she only looked back once. As a tear slipped from her eyes, she sat inside the smooth exterior of the sexy little black corvette as it speeded off down the road.

"bro...Want to talk about it?"

Jeinxx watched her best friend wallow in depression. She was always like this whenever she had to pick her up and pull her away from this certain person. Jaylen shook her head no and belted herself in. All she really wanted was to go back to his bed and fall asleep. Jeinxx said nothing else and kept driving 70 mph over the speed limit. The more distance between them the better she got.

Zander woke up again without the feeling of Jaylen next to him or on top of him for that matter. In fact, he did not feel her at all near him and the house felt even colder than it did the day before. Jumping from his bed and running through every room, yet he still could not find her. After walking back to his room sitting down upon the corner of his king size bed he through his head within his hands.

She had done it again. And this time she really left!

Groaning he shook his head and something, teal caught the end of his gaze. Quickly appearing next to it, he saw the words and shook his head. They were getting to old for this game of cat and mouse. Grinning he turned and grabbed his jacket and sweatpants holding the note tightly between his figures. Pulling his hair into a loose ponytail, he ran to his Lexus and jumped in.

"You think this phony as letter is going to stop me Kitten. Think again. You will be mines." Zander chuckled and let the note go as he speeded off into the direction of Mississippi.

The little teal note held a smiley face and the number of her next cell phone. Directions of where she was going and a picture of the next target she would be going to kill.

If you can beat me to Mississippi in less this 48 hours. I will let ya keep me for a personal week. However, I should warn you, chasing me would lead to your downfall.

-love Lady Jaguar.


End file.
